


My lover

by AdriMmoralesDUH



Series: Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Top Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriMmoralesDUH/pseuds/AdriMmoralesDUH
Summary: The snow settles, the weather is cold. Two warm hearts for each other, skin to skin contact is all they need to give each other completely.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055156
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fifty Reasons to Have (Sherlolly) Sex





	My lover

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by "50 reasons to have sex" and is written for the collection "Fifty reasons to have sex (Sherlolly)".
> 
> 6.Rebound

Sherlock woke up with a soft sensation between his fingers, as he slowly opened his eyes, he realized that the woman lying next to him was kissing the knuckles of his hand. She didn't realize he was awake, it wasn't until he flexed that she met his gaze. Molly was holding the sheet up to her waist, letting him admire her upper body.

"Hello" he said dreamily.

"Hello, how did you wake up?"

"... hungry ... shall we have breakfast? ..." Sherlock replied.

"Of course" With this Molly got up dropping the sheet that covered her, letting the man who was still lying on the bed admire her, she proceeded to put on the shirt that she took from Sherlock the night before and left the bedroom.

Sherlock sighed and smiled to himself remembering what happened the night before with this room as a witness.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sherlock and Molly had arrived at Baker Street after spending a pleasant afternoon at the Watson house, accompanied by Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Meena, Sherlock's parents, Siger and Mellie Holmes, Mycroft could not accompany them because he had an unforeseen flight towards Germany. After strikeouts, laughs, gifts, and photos, the couple said their goodbyes and headed to their apartment together.

Laughing, they entered the floor, holding hands like young teenagers, looking at each other like children in love. Sherlock kissed her passionately against the bedroom door, he lowered her black dress over her delicate shoulders, brought her closer to him and unbuttoned the lace bra that she had on, he admired for a few seconds her magnificent and soft breasts, they were small but very well formed, perfect for her, perfect for _him_.

He moved her into the room and lowered her onto the bed, she lay on her back and he proceeded to remove her panties that matched her forgotten bra. She was ready for him, and he, without wasting time but losing what little control he had, he brought his mouth to the core of her.

Low moans, smooth movements, circles, fingers, flavor, heat and passion.

After an intense moment and after she found enough strength to move, she sat up and began to undress him, button by button, sliding the thin shirt down his wide, stringy arms, admiring his chest, kissing him in every freckle she found, leaving a color map for the lipstick she was using. She lowered her hands down her legs and proceeded to remove the single button and slide the zipper so they are both in all their glory. He groaned when she touched him and after a few minutes he grabbed her hands forcing her to return to the previous position, with her lying on her back on the bed and at his mercy.

Sherlock couldn't wait and neither could Molly, he got up and got on top of her, she hugged him and turned him so that she was straddling him. Very delicately despite the urge, she held him with her hand and guided him to her core.

It was the two of them, in the silence of the night, she bouncing, he caressing, the bed creaking, the whispers spoken, the gestures loved.

A man and a woman, on Christmas Eve, on a cold December night, at midnight, being lovers, giving each other their lives in a caress, giving everything in the light of dawn and loving each other in flesh and soul.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_"Love…."_

_"Sherlock"_

"Hey ..."

Sherlock was brought out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his right cheek.

"I've been calling you, honey, breakfast is ready." Molly said gently stroking him with her knuckles.

"Good ..." Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and kissed her hand, pulling it close to his chest. "... do you think ... if we have breakfast and repeat last night?"

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Holmes"

They both smile like teenagers.

Sherlock helped her to her feet and together they left that room that witnessed the immense love that exists between this tall, dark man, and this tender and sincere woman.

Together they bounced, bounced with happiness and pleasure, intense love and satisfaction.

_Who knew bounce is so sexy?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Let me see your comments.  
> Total thanks.


End file.
